Hey Helga! The Junior High Years
by BellaMay76
Summary: Welcome to PS Junior High! The gangs all 13 now, will they EVER get together??


" I can't believe I agreed to this," Helga scoffed as she smoothed the front of her pleated cheerleading uniform. Seventh grade was filled with so many different complications, she was no longer a big fish in a little pool. Quite the contrary. There were plenty of sarcastic and pushy girls at P.S.Juniour High Now her bossiness and crass attitude seemed to get her no where.  
  
Phoebe had moved from shy, quiet intellectual girl to beautiful, outgoing and involved girl. Already a shoo in for class treasurer, Pheebs was seen rushing off to student council meetings with Rhonda and Lila. The perfect people, Helga thought as she nervously twisted a long strand of blonde hair around her finger absent mindedly. Gone were the wretched pigtails that stuck out like a sore thumb. Her golden hair cascaded over the back of her royal blue sweater. A blue ribbon in the same color was tied neatly at the back of her gathered hair. It had been Phoebe and Lila's idea to try out for the squad, and of course, both of them had made it with no problem. But the varsity cheerleaders had asked Helga to come to a second try out, for reasons unknown to her. " Why didnt they just tell me to get lost at first try outs," she mumbled to herself as she waited outside the eight grade gymnasium. She heard Big Patty going through her routine, an unlikely cheerleader for sure. But her strong alto voice carried through the padded walls in perfect articulation. A few more agnonizing moments passed as Helga slouched her shoulders and leaned back against the cool brick walls. Suddenly , a very familiar voice sounded in her ears as it traveled around the corner. Arnold! In a flash, Helgas posture turned rigid as she quickly smoothed her twisted hair from her fingers.   
  
"I can't believe after all these years of being called a football head that you're actually gonna play the sport", laughed Gerald Johannsen as he tossed a pigskin to Arnold. "Yeah, who woulda thought? I always saw myself as another Mickey KayLine," Arnold responded, signaling Gerlad to go long. They didn't even see Helga as she glanced over her shoulder at the duo, her eyes darting nervously to the object of her affection. Arnold, with the flaxen, cornflower hair. His oddly shaped head somewhat catching up with his now teenaged body, his shoulders already showing signs of muscle as they curved under the lines of his football jersey. "Helga! Look out!, " Gerald called as the spiraling football arched towards her. "What in the--"Helga started, but it was too late. Crushing pain swirled througout her nasal region as the off target ball hit her squarley in the nose. "Criminey!" she mumbled as she slid backwards against the wall and down to the cold hard floor. "Helga! Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Arnold's handsome yet worried face seemed to float above her. " Yert, " was all she could spit out as she slipped into unconciousness. Her head hung limply against her arm. "Oh man, Arnold, what do we do now?" Gerald asked nervously. He scooped cold water from the nearby water fountain and flicked   
it in her rapidly paling face. No response.   
  
"Helga Pataki?" a freckled face curly haired cheerleader asked briskly as she held the door to the gym open a crack. "Uh, she's ..a little under the weather at the moment, " Arnold interjected quickly as he stepped in front of her still small body, smiling nervously. "Oh geez, are you sure?" the pretty cheerleader asked anxiously. "We had asked her back specifically for the purpose of having her join the varsity girls squad. I don't think we have ever had a better candidate for her postion," the girl said, looking down the hall on tippy toes. "Have you seen her?"  
  
"You want WHO for the varsity squad?" Gerald asked, his mouth hanging in suprise.  
"Helga G. Pataki, " the girl answered slowly. "Her cheers were so loud and precise, and she really has blossomed since the PS 118 elementary days. Her attitude isnt exactly what you call cheerful, but neither is half the girls on our squad. We really need someone who can yell and lead without being self concious," she finished. "Look, if you two see her, just mention that the eight grade captain was looking for her. I mean, she's already got the postion, we just need to sign her to it." The curly haired girl let the door shut behind her.   
  
"Olga always gets her way," mumbled Helga incoherently as she twitched slightly. "Helga! Wake up! Are you okay?"Arnold pleaded as he peered into her half open eyes. One eye opened fully in response. "Arnold My love, my sultry preteen, why must I only hold you only in my dreams?" She cackled in a sing songy falsetto voice. "Oh man, she's quoting that crazy parrot you had back in the fourth grade!" Gerald whispered through clenched teeth. "She is ready for the ranch dip, my man!" "The ranch dip?" Arnold asked as he knelt by her side. "Yeah, you know, we made her into a vegetable?" Gerald responded as he looked up and down the halls, making sure they were alone.   
  
Just as Gerald was sure they were alone, Phoebe, Rhonda, Lila, and Francine rounded the corner, each wearing their matching royal blue ps junior high sweaters and pleated blue and white skirts. Each girl had made the seventh grade squad, with Rhonda as captain. They giggled and talked loudly amongst each other as they grew closer to the panicking boys. "Quick, Arnold, act like your, uh talking to Helga!" Gerald whispered urgently as he nudged Arnolf in her direction. "What? Are you kidding me, Gerald? She's incoherent! Act like I'm talking about what, chunky peanut butter?"   
  
"If anyone finds out we were playing with that football in the halls, and that we took out a future varsity cheerleader in the process, Coach Mathews is gonna suspend you from this Saturday's Homecoming game for sure! You know how strict the man in on horseplay! " Helga lifted her head haphazaerdly, her loarge aqua eyes trying desperatley to focus. "FUUUMBLE!!" she boomed in an exxagerated voice as she tried to lean her head against the wall.Arnold slouched down beside her, taking her limp warm hand in his own as he peered down the hallway. The laughter had quit abruptly as each of the four girls looked at one another. "Whaddo I do Gerald, What what what??" Arnold asked pleadingly as he tried to scooch up against the wall next to Helga "Uh...Uh...KISS HER!" Gerald whispered desperatley as he pushed Arnolds head down towrds Helgas, smooshing his friends lips roughly against the unconcios girl.   
  
Fire unexpectedly flowed from her lips to his, an unspoken longing expressed ony through the slight movements of her head as it lay against his shoulder . Arnold continued to let his lips linger on hers, even as color crept into his cheeks at the thought of what he was actually doing. An audible gasp resounded through the corridors as the four girls witnessed the scene in astonishement. "Uh, What are you two doing?" inquired Rhonda curiously Arnold finally withdrew his lips from the half delirous Helga. "Uh, you know, just...hanging out," He replied, winking slightly as he draped an arm around her casually. "Silly little Football headed angel," mumbled Helga as she grinned sleepily with half opened eyes. "Im ever so sure it seems like more than that, Arnold", Lila replied shortly. She squinted her almond shaped brown eyes in defiance. "You? And Helga Pataki? You've go to be kidding me, " Rhonda sniffed in disbelief. "I don't believe it. She hates you Arnold. Ever since we were preschoolers" "Im ever so certain that she seems to care more than that Rhonda," Lila answered with a quiver in her voice.   
  
She turned and stalked quietly down the hall away from them. "Lila! Wait up! Rhonda and Francine called in unison as they quickly trailed the dejected auburn haired beauty.   
  
"Helga, it's me, Phoebe", her concerned best friend had already dropped to her knees, her small hands gently lifting her her head from Arnold's shoulder. "Huh? Pheebs?" murmured Helga softly. Arnold drew upwards slowly, as if he were afraid of further injuring her. He stepped carefully around her sprawled body as phobe took his place on the floor, cradling Helgas bruised face against her tiny shoulder. "It's okay its okay" she whispered as she stroked her glimmering blonde hair gently. "What happened to her?" Phoebe asked quizzickly. "Well. we were uh, tossin around the ol pigskin,"Gerald began nervously, partly from guilt but mostly due to the fair phoebe's presence. "And my pass plowed her in the nose," Arnold finished."Coach Mathews can't find out about this, Phoebe.He'll suspend me for horseplay and I just made first string! Please! I didnt mean to hurt her, "he finished, glancing downwards. "I'm sure it was all a terrible accident, Arnold", Phoebe responded sweetly. "I just dont know why you didnt tell the others that. Im sure no one wants to see you benced in the big game, least of all Lila. But whats done is done, I just hope Helga's okay" A.lmost as if answereing her question, Helga moaned softly as she rubbed her nose tenderly. "Criminey! Did anyone get the license plate of that truck?" she muttered haltingly as she tried to find her footing. 'Helga! You're okay!" Arnold rejoiced as he impulsivley encircled her tiny waist into a fierce embrace. He let go as soon as he realized what he must look like to their friends. "Of course Im alright Arnoldo, no thanks to that fly ball to 50 yard line" Helga scoffed impatiently, secretly tingling from the brief but firm hug. "DO me a favor and save your sports antics for the funny papers, boys, " she muttered as she smoothed her hair and skirt, bruching unseen lint from the hem. "C'mon Pheebs, " she called as she began to 


End file.
